


Angelic Demon Child

by SparkleSlut



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Absent Parents, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Selfish Viktor, Yuri Plisetsky is a Brat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-10 10:45:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkleSlut/pseuds/SparkleSlut
Summary: It was a day that changed Viktor’s life. At the prime of his life, he was thrown a child (Yuri) to take care of. Viktor would need to push his needs aside to care for another. This will time lapse through seven years of their lives, leading up to Viktor's departure to Japan.





	1. Chapter 1

The day had been normal, nothing out of the unusual. Though Viktor sat there, staring at the glaring eyes of a brat, a deep bite mark in his arm. Even if the child had an angelic face, eyes too large for his face, small pouty mouth; it did not help the ache in his arm. 

“You do that again and I’ll give you a proper lashing!” Viktor said while making his way to the sink to wash his arm. “You’re seriously leaving this demon child with me?” 

“But you just called him an angel!” Yakov yelled. 

That was _before. Before_ this demon child had wrapped his mouth around his forearm and bit down. How was he to expect such a primal reaction from a child? All he had done was reach out to pet the golden hair on top his head. A loud snarl and Viktor was screaming in agony. 

“You are not leaving him here with me!” Viktor said. There was no way he could room with this child. He had plans to go out, party with his friends, not spend it with some child. He had little time to himself as it was, this was unfair. 

“I am and you will! This is my apartment after all!” Yakov bellowed out.

“I have no where for him to sleep,” Viktor pointed out. 

“Bunk beds will be here tomorrow. Since you are off till Monday next, this will give you two bonding time,” Yakov said before throwing money on the counter and turning to leave. 

“Wait!” Viktor yelled, chasing after Yakov. “You can’t do this to me!”

“Vitya! It will be good for you not to be so selfish for once in your life! You take care of this child or I am done being your coach!” Yakov said. 

Viktor knew Yakov was out scouting again, looking for the best of the best. A small child in the novice group in Moscow had caught his eye. Everyone knew Yakov would get his way and bring the child back, he just was not expecting Yakov to dispose of him at his own flat. 

All Viktor had was a small one bedroom flat that his stuff barely even fit into. How was expected to add in a child’s things? A trunk, suitcase and bag where stacked at his entry way. Leaning against the door Yakov just left out of, he saw large greenish blue eyes stare up at him. The contact was broke the moment Makkachin had woken from his nap, leaping from the bedroom, pouncing the child. 

“Help!” he cried out. Makkachin barked and licked at his face. It made Viktor laugh seeing this. Feeling pity for the poor child, he called Makkachin off. Wondering if he was should, he walked over and held his hand out as a peace offering. “We started off on the wrong foot,” Viktor said, his hand still out reached. “My name is Viktor.”

A small hand reached up and grabbed his. “Yuri,” the child said. 

“Ah, Yuri! So the demon does have a name,” Viktor said with wink, then pulled his hand back quickly as teeth were being shown. 

“I am no demon or angel!” Yuri snarled at him. 

“Well it seems Makkachin here likes you, so that is a plus from me!” Viktor said, leaning down to pet his precious pet. He could see as Yuri timidly came forward, his hand reaching up. Gently, Yuri ran his hand through Makkachin’s fur. It made Viktor think maybe they truly start over again. 

 

\+ + +

“You’re hogging all the damn room!” Yuri screamed, cramming his clothing into Viktor’s chest drawers. Viktor had offered him just to use his trunk, but Yuri said he was not a guest, he was living here now. Viktor had to realize this too; this was no week long visit then he left. His mother had easily handed him over to a stranger. Yuri tried to cry and protest. He promised he would be good, he would behave. He even offered to stay with his grandpa. His mother told him he was talented and needed to go work on that talent. He would be the best and make her proud. If he was the best, then why was she giving him away? 

\+ + +

“Yuri! Do you like tea?” Viktor asked as the sky started to darken outside. Yuri had taken a spot in the corner of his bedroom, reading a comic. He did not even acknowledge him. Leaning on the door jam, Viktor watched as the light bathed over Yuri, his mouth moving as he read the words. As long as this child was not speaking out loud, he did look angelic. His body was smaller than most eight year olds, but his temper was that of a grown man. It had to be rough being tossed around. From what he had gathered, Yuri bounced homes with his mother and whichever man she was with at the time.

He had a lot of promise in dancing and skating, so they would be on near identical schedules. The only difference was he was in his senior year and Yuri entering novices. It irked him that he now was considered a full time babysitter, but he knew he needed to make the best out of it. It seemed Yuri liked his comics and Viktor thought it was best just to make his own tea and settle into a movie. 

Of course Yakov would throw this on him on his one free week where he could go out and party every night. They started the hard training again in a week, and Viktor planned to hit the nightclubs in the city. Can you leave an eight year old alone? What age are they allowed to be left? Yakov said it was for his own good, but all Viktor could see was being punished. It did not seem to matter than ever since Viktor joined Yakov’s team, he brought in every gold he had competed for. Something of that worth should easily be allowed some free time to do as they please; at least that is what Viktor thought. The last thing he wanted was to deal with some child with a biting problem.

The more Viktor scrolled through his facebook page on his laptop, the more he got upset over it. Maybe he could go out and just tell Yuri not to leave the flat? But what if it got back to Yakov? It was not like Yuri had left the corner he was reading his comic in all night. He was not here to entertain the child. 

A long sigh and Viktor closed his laptop. It was bad enough seeing all the other guys out having a fun time, he did not need to torture himself over everyone updating their statuses as they checked in to places. 

“I’m sorry you are stuck with me,” a small voice startling him. When Viktor looked over, Yuri was clutching his comic to his chest, tears welling in his eyes. The child was truly angelic looking. Now that Viktor thought about it, this child was taken from his mother and thrown to a stranger; he should have pity on him. Patting the seat next to him, he saw where the tears were built up in Yuri’s eyes, but he slowly walked over where he was. Viktor remembered when he was young; the lasting few memories he held; his mother would hold him and they would watch a movie, or she would read to him. 

“Let’s watch a movie,” Viktor said. As Yuri climbed to the couch, Makkachin barked and went to leap on the couch. A loud squeal and Yuri jumped into Viktor’s lap. Instinctively, his arms wrapped around the small child as he laughed. “Makkachin won’t hurt you!” He could feel the way Yuri trembled, and just held him tightly. Putting a movie on, he settled for a cartoon. As the night wore on, Viktor noticed that Yuri had stopped moving around. When he looked down, he saw just how angelic Yuri really looked. That pudgy little face relaxed with no worries, his brow not knitted in fury, and his mouth slightly ajar. Maybe this wasn’t the worst arrangement. It did get lonely living on his own. 

\+ + +


	2. Chapter 2

“You look like a girl with your hair all long!” Yuri said while his mouth was shoved with pancakes. 

“Don’t talk with your mouth full,” Viktor said, flipping another pancake on the griddle. It was the first morning with Yuri, and Viktor liked the idea he could have a real breakfast. It was pointless to cook a lot of food for one person. 

Yuri had been bugging him to do something today, but Yakov had told him the bunk bed would be delivered that afternoon. Try as he might, Yuri did not understand they had to wait on that. He noticed Yuri was in a better mood though he had a lot of energy building in him. It was probably the long night of sleep Yuri had. Falling asleep so early in the movie, Viktor laid him out in the couch and went back to his room with his laptop. He did not stay up late, as he figured Yuri would be up early that morning. 

“Your couch is uncomfortable,” Yuri spit out. 

“Then it is a good thing we have a new bed arriving today.” Viktor tried of think of way to entertain a child, but he had no idea. Normally he would have been out all night and slept most the day, but now things were different. As he got his plate set, his phone started to ring. Seeing it was Yakov, Viktor signed with relief. “You picking the brat up for the day?” he ask as soon as he picked up the phone. 

Yakov started to yell obscenities at him, loudly and quickly. Viktor had to hold the phone away from his ear it was so loud. Come to find out, the bed would not be there today, and that Yakov had deposited more money in his account; saying he needed better food at his place. It was unbecoming of an athlete and a child to eat so poorly. Viktor rolled his eyes as most the time he stopped by to grab food from Yakov’s place that Lilia had left behind. He worried as they were always fighting. If they kept up at this rate, the would surely divorce. Maybe it was better that Yuri was with him and not in that household of people screaming all day and night. 

Once Yakov was done screaming, Viktor was able to eat his breakfast as he wrote out a list of food they would need to get. “I want cookies!” Yuri squealed out. He knew it was wrong, but he added it to the list. Maybe a way of rewarding Yuri for not biting him. 

Yuri sat with his comic next to him and Viktor grabbed it. It seemed very violent and gruesome. “Where did you get this?” he asked. Yuri explained how it came from one of his mother’s boyfriends and he had others. Viktor made note to stop by the bookstore on the way to the market and get him better reading materials. Yakov would set up Yuri with a tutor between practices.

His phone ringing again, and Viktor saw that Lexi was calling. Probably upset he did not meet with them last night at the club. Leaving the room, Viktor walked back his bedroom, seeing the stack of comics Yuri had stacked in the corner. All of them as terrible as the next. Yeah he would need better reading material for that child. Lexi started to whine he was not paying attention, and Viktor had to agree he wasn’t. “Look, sorry, I’m stuck watching this kid,” Viktor explained. Lexi whined how it was the only week he ever got to see Viktor outside of practice. Viktor promised he would figure out something, before he hung up. 

“So you _are_ stuck with me!” Yuri screamed the moment he ended the call. 

Viktor was stunned as he stood there. Yuri had heard the entire conversation. “Look… Yuri, I am a young man and I like to go out.” What else could he say? How could he explain to a child that he was in the prime of his life and needed to meet up with his friends and let loose now and then? 

It was only when those large eyes filled with tears again that Viktor regretted saying anything. Rushing forward, he wrapped his arms around Yuri tiny little body and hugged him close. He hated to see him cry. Yuri started to scream and punch at him till he let go. “Don’t touch me!” Yuri screamed as he ran out of the room. 

Viktor had only hugged him because that was what his mother would have done, or at least what he could remember. 

\+ + +

The walk to the bookstore, neither of them talked. It was a silent agreement that Yuri would accompany him as they went to the store. As Viktor held the door open, Yuri gave him a suspicious look before entering. 

“Get you some better reading material,” Viktor said. It was if Yuri had never seen so many books at once. Viktor was not sure of his complete upbringing, so he guided him over to the comics. Dark sad eyes lit up as that colorful pages greeted him. Rushing forward, Yuri started looking through them. “Yakov gives you an allowance and upped my food bill, so pick out a couple before we go to the market.” In the end, they ended up with a handful of new comics to read, Viktor thought he might even want to flip through them a bit too. 

The market was something different. Yuri ran to anything that had sugar in it, demanding they have it. Cereals, cookies, candies; Viktor had never said the word _no_ so much in his life. Yuri was like a ball of energy bouncing down the aisles, pointing out different foods and snacks he wanted. Viktor had to remind him they were on a budget and it was just two of them eating. 

In the end, it wound up being both of them burden with many bags as they walked back to the flat. Yuri complained the entire way. Viktor should have known better, that angelic face with those eyes pleading at him; it was hard to say no. 

As soon as everything was put away, Yuri ran off with him comics and Viktor sat to relax a bit. His phone was going off with text messages all afternoon. Once he finally checked, Lexi was messaging him again. There was a band playing tonight and he was begging Viktor to join him. Groaning, Viktor threw his phone on the other end of the couch. Why was he stuck with this child? He had spent all day doing things for Yuri, and now he only wanted to do something for himself. 

His text kept going off and Viktor turned his phone off. Maybe if he didn’t hear the messages, he would not be tempted. 

\+ + +

He did feel bad that Yuri was having to sleep on the couch again. Viktor knew it was not the most comfortable thing to sleep on, but he couldn’t complain as Yakov did furnish the place. 

“If I let you have the bed tonight, do you think you would mind if I went out?” Viktor asked as they sat down to dinner. Yuri was too busy stuffing food in his mouth as he read his comic. Viktor did not even bother telling him to wait to read till after dinner. “Yuri! Did you hear me?” 

“Da, go out with your stupid friends,” Yuri said, his voice was flat and he never took his eyes off his comic. 

“Are you ok though being alone?” Viktor asked. He was not sure at what age did you leave children on their own. Yuri was only eight, and he was so small as it was, he could have easily passed for way younger. 

It was a small shrug as Yuri finally looked up from his comic. “Mom always left me at night. Just told me to sleep and I’d see her in the mornings.” Another shrug from Yuri. “Sometimes she was there, most the time she wasn’t.” 

Damn, why did this kid have to make him feel so guilty?

\+ + +


	3. Chapter 3

He was afraid to turn his phone back on. After dinner Yuri had run off to the back room. It would almost be a waste to stay in if Yuri was just going to hide away all night. Grabbing his phone, the notifications went off the minute it powered on. There was a line wrapped two blocks waiting for the band and his friends were holding him a spot. 

Walking back to the bedroom, he saw Yuri with his comic, ignoring him. Opening his closet, Viktor started to go through his shirts. “I am going out for a bit.” There was no answer from Yuri. Turning around, he glared at the child. “Did you even hear me?” 

“Da, go out, I don’t care,” Yuri said before hopping off the chair, “I’m going to watch a movie.” 

Viktor wanted to yell out as Yuri walked by him, but why should he? This was his chance to go out and have fun before training hit hard again. Dancing on his toes, he started to change then ran to braid his hair back. 

Freedom.

\+ + +

There was something to be said about the loud roar of music, swaying of bodies that went into the wee hours of the night. Viktor was drunk and loving all of it. His friends were passing around shots of vodka as if it were water. This was how Viktor had planned to spend his week, not babysitting an ungrateful brat that was prone to biting him. 

“You should come out tomorrow night!” Lexi said before wrapping his arm around Viktor. The funny thing about Lexi was that they were not officially a couple. Sure they messed around, and it was hard holding down a relationship when he traveled over half the year. Lexi understood this and only demanded his time when he was off. 

They danced the night away to the band playing. Lexi would hold him close, kiss his neck as his knee pushed between his legs. Viktor expected this and did not protest, he liked human contact and never got enough of it. Maybe he should have pushed Lexi off, but it had been awhile. Even as Lexi took his hand and led him to the bathroom, Viktor never once said no as his pants were being slowly peeled down his body. 

\+ + +

_Viktor had gone out, he had really left._ Yuri knew he was not the easiest to get along with, maybe that was why his mother so easily handed him over. But it seemed like Viktor understood this. 

The flat was too quiet all by himself. Even though that big beast was here, Yuri did not trust Makkachin. His mother’s last boyfriend had mean dogs that always barked at him. He was yelled at all the time to stay away from them or they would bite him and he would never skate again. Why did Viktor insist on having such a scary animal? 

Running back to the bedroom, Yuri closed the door, knowing Makkachin couldn’t get in there if the door was closed. Hiding under the covers, he only hoped he was not abandoned again. 

\+ + +

It was late, very late. Viktor stumbled up the stairs of his building, dropping his keys as he tried to open the door. Makkachin came over to greet him, almost knocking him over. He had to grab the wall to keep upright, but laughed all the same. Kicking his shoes off, he knew he should shower, but it was too late and he was too drunk. 

Stumbling down the hallway, he discarded his jacket, and shirt somewhere along the way. It was hard to see when his flat was this dark, but finding a light switch was impossible in his state. Throwing open his bedroom door, there was a groan and Viktor ignored it. Flopping on the bed, a squeal rang through the room. 

“Hush,” Viktor said, grabbing his pillow and hugging it to his body. 

“You said you would sleep on the couch!” Yuri screamed. 

Viktor didn’t say another word as he was already snoring loudly. 

\+ + +

“LET ME GO!” a voice screamed right through Viktor’s pounding head. Kicks and punches landed on him before teeth sunk into his arm. Screaming out, Viktor pushed at whatever was making that noise. A loud thump and Viktor covered his head with his blanket. “What the hell?!” Yuri screamed. “You threw me off the bed!” 

“I said no biting,” Viktor groaned into his pillow. “Bring me medicine.” 

He could hear sniffling coming from Yuri, but paid no mind. Only a moment later small patter of feet returning to the room as Yuri climbed back on the bed. A little tap at his shoulder and Viktor grabbed for the medicine, swallowing it down. “Make yourself some breakfast.” 

Yuri mumbled something about an idiot being hungover and that he smelled bad before leaving the room. Viktor closed his eyes and allowed the medicine to work on his throbbing head. 

\+ + +

Loud banging at the door woke him again. Yuri came running into the room, pushing at him to wake up. 

“My bed is here!” Yuri screamed out. Viktor felt he would throw up if Yuri kept pushing at him. Rolling over, he sat up and put his hand to this head. “Move! Move!” Yuri kept yelling, taking his arm and pulling him from the bedroom. The men came in and assembled the new bed for them. As Viktor waited, he made some coffee and closed all the curtains in the living room. He had had fun that night, but hated the way he was feeling now. His head and his body were sore. 

It was bad enough that Yuri kept jumping around, excited to have the bed there. It made Makkachin start jumping and barking and Yuri screamed, rushing to Viktor’s side. 

“Makkachin gets excited easily, but won’t hurt you,” Viktor said. It was weird how Yuri would push him away, but ran to him when his loveable pet barked. “We need to walk Makkachin anyway. You can come with me.” He could only hope the beds would be set by the time he got back. 

Yuri hated the walks. Makkachin ran and barked. It would startle Yuri and he would squeal out, grabbing Viktor’s hand. He needed to figure out a way to make Yuri understand that Makkachin would not hurt him. Maybe he needed a smaller pet. He knew even at his loneliest hour, Makkachin was always there for him. 

What Yuri needed was a kitten. 

\+ + +


	4. Chapter 4

Viktor hoped Yuri would soften up to Makkachin, but he always walked on his toes along the wall in a room if Makkachin was in there. A lot of time he stayed up in his top bunk with a book, claiming Makkachin couldn’t get up there. It saddened Viktor thinking how sweet his pet was. If only Yuri would give his pet a chance. “Yuri, Makkachin would never hurt you,” he pleaded time and again. Yuri just shook his head, though Viktor was not going to give up. He thought maybe the size of Makkachin was what scared Yuri. 

He was surprised at how much he did like the beds, though it would hinder him bringing anyone home. He had a large bottom bed to the bunks, as Yuri claimed the top smaller portion. 

Viktor was able to go out again. Yuri had climbed up into his bed, and took Viktor’s laptop with him to watch movies. Usually Viktor would complain about someone on his laptop, but if it meant he got to go out and enjoy himself, he was not complaining. 

\+ + +

Viktor’s head was pounding again. He hated how he got hangovers. Somehow he woke up on the floor next to his bed with Makkachin curled next to him. There was a lot he did not remember of the previous night, and he could hear Yuri yelling down at him. 

“Move that beast! I need to pee!” 

Viktor groaned and crawled into his bed, calling Makkachin up with him. Once they were settled, Yuri went running out the room to the bathroom. A few moments later, Viktor could hear Yuri tinkering in the kitchen, and a lot of cursing. “That child will never let me rest,” he mumbled to himself while climbing out of bed. 

Going into the kitchen, he saw Yuri trying to start the tea kettle and somehow managed to spill water everywhere. 

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” Yuri sobbed out and flinched away when Viktor kneeled down to help him. It made Viktor forget his throbbing head for a moment and look at the child huddled in the corner, getting his pajamas soaking wet.

“Yuri… it is just water. We can clean it up,” Viktor said, though he doubted Yuri heard him through the sobbing. Moving over where Yuri was, Viktor scooped the child into his lap, not caring if his clothes got wet and held him. Yuri was so tiny and crying so hard, clutching at his shirt, mouth wide open as he sobbed. Viktor could only hold him and brush his hair back. “It is just water…. Shhhhh… it is ok….” 

\+ + +

_Momma was not always around, but her boyfriends where. Yuri hated that more than anything. His mother worked hard, and her loser boyfriends did not. Always barking at him to do this or do that. He hated it._

_One morning, the loser of the week decided he wanted five year old Yuri to make him coffee and toast. As Yuri went to fill the canister with hot water, the kettle fell from his hands, all over the floor. He was thankful he did not have the water boiling or even hot. As the loser came in, he screamed at Yuri for making a mess, grabbing him by his hair and tossing him in the water. Demanding it all be cleaned and his coffee hot and ready in a few minutes._

_Yuri was thankful when momma left that loser._

\+ + +

It did not take long to clean the kitchen, but longer to console Yuri. As much as Yuri bitched about being hugged or touched, right now Viktor could not get the child off of him. Once it was all cleaned up, Viktor was able to pry Yuri away from him long enough to shower and them both change. “We will go out to breakfast,” Viktor said as Yuri stayed close to his side. 

Even in the small diner near his flat, Yuri sat next to him on the bench seat, arms wrapped around his arm till the food came out. This was not the Yuri he was use too. He was use to the bitter child who lashed out at him, biting and cursing. Not this timid child who just nodded and went along with what he said. Viktor ran his fingers through that blonde hair again, noticing a few strands were sticky. _When was the last time this child bathed?_

By the time breakfast was about over, Yuri started to slowly return back to himself, but there was still a question behind large eyes as they looked up at him. Viktor was still so tired and so hungover, all he wanted to do was crawl in his bed and sleep for days. Ushering Yuri out of the diner, Viktor took Yuri’s hand and led him to the pet store. It was the happy squeal from Yuri that pierced through Viktor’s skull, but brought joy to him as Yuri ran to the kittens. There was a different light around Yuri as he picked each on up, kissing them and holding them to his face. 

It seem to take forever, and as Yuri went through each kitten, Viktor gathered food and supplies they would need, even grabbing a large bone for Makkachin. 

Yuri almost started crying when the sales associate put his kitten in a small box with holes in it. It was so he would not lose it before he got home. Viktor had to smile at how cute it was, watching Yuri clutch his box, happy tears in his eyes as they about ran home. 

\+ + +

“Puma Tiger Scorpion!” Yuri squealed as he hugged his kitten. Viktor was scared he would suffocate the poor animal, but the kitten only seemed to purr the more Yuri hugged him. 

“What?” 

“My kitties name! Puma Tiger Scorpion!” 

“How about Poyta for short?” 

Yuri giggled and hugged his little ragdoll kitten more, chanting the words Poyta over and over. Viktor knew it was a bit selfish, but he was glad Yuri had something to keep him occupied so he could go back to sleep. Even if it was stretched out on his couch, with Yuri at his feet watching a movie and hugging Poyta.

\+ + +

“Viktor! Viktor!” a small whisper against his ear said, nudging at his shoulder. 

He was not sure how long he had been asleep, but somehow Yuri had climbed on him and had been trying to wake him. Grunting, Viktor opened his eyes to see Yuri with a shocked face staring at him. 

“What?” 

“I don’t hate your beast anymore!” 

Viktor was confused. He waited for Yuri to climb off of him and started to rub his eyes. Yuri was vibrating with delight next to him. As his eyes focused, he saw where Poyta was curled up in Makkchin’s fur, laying on top, sleeping soundly. 

“He must have jumped off me when I fell asleep during the movie,” Yuri said, looking at his kitten with a huge smile.

Viktor had to giggle and run his hands through Yuri’s sticky hair. When was the last time this child bathed? Viktor was terrible at watching children. 

\+ + +


	5. Chapter 5

“Yuri, when did you last take a bath?” Viktor asked. 

“Um… yesterday!” Yuri said, clearly lying. 

“You have syrup from a few days ago still in your hair.” 

“I DON’T WANT A BATH!” 

“Go bathe or I will bathe you!”

“NO!” 

It turned into Viktor picking the child up and taking him into the bathroom. As he held Yuri down, he started the water as Yuri screamed and punched out at him. The harder part was taking Yuri’s clothes off as he bit at him. It did not take long and Viktor threw him into the water. 

“PERVERT!” Yuri screamed out. 

Viktor rolled his eyes and got out the shampoo. “Bathe yourself and I won’t have too.” 

Yuri pouted and crossed his arms. Viktor saw he was not going to do anything, so he started to wash Yuri’s hair. Taking a large cup, Viktor splashed it over Yuri’s hair, listening to how Yuri cursed and sputtered water out. When Viktor got the sponge and started to soap it up, Yuri growled at him and took it. “I can do it myself!” 

Viktor held his hands up in surrender and stepped out the bathroom, taking his soaking wet shirt off and putting another on. He had to remember to make sure that little demon bathed each and every day. 

\+ + +

“I think Poyta is happy,” Yuri said as he sat on the floor, running a feathered toy along the ground, watching his little ragdoll kitty bounce around. 

It had only been a day, but Viktor had seen a huge change in Yuri. Even that night, Yuri placed Poyta up in his bed and hugged him as he slept. Early morning came and Viktor woke up to the loud meowing of the kitten. Being so high up in the bunk, Poyta didn’t know how to get down. Viktor peaked over at Yuri sound asleep, his face back to looking angelic again. 

Scooping up Poyta, he set him on the ground and watched as the kitten took off running to the kitchen. Following suit, Viktor grabbed Makkachin’s leash. 

\+ + +

Maybe Viktor isn’t such a terrible guy, Yuri thought to himself. He was delighted for the kitten. His mother always promised to get him one, but the only time it ever came close was when a cat had some kittens in the back alley and Yuri was sneaky food and milk out to her. They moved two weeks later, so Yuri never knew what happen to them. 

\+ + +

“Let’s go down to the dance studio,” Viktor suggested that afternoon. He knew the studio was closed, but he had a key to it, and his body needed the stretching. Yuri only nodded while petting his kitten. 

“You take care of my kitten while you are gone!” Yuri said to Makkachin as they got ready to leave. Viktor was stunned at how Yuri petted Makkachin’s head on their way out. The way Yuri skipped next to him, holding his hand, excited to dance only made Viktor smile on the inside. When they made their way into the studio, Yuri was already bouncing up and down. 

“Make sure you warm up first,” Viktor said as he went to plug in some music. He was testing out some music for his programs this year, and he got a better feel for them in the studio. He could see Yuri in the mirror, doing little bends and positions. “If you continue at this rate, you will keep that flexibility.” Tying his hair back in a tight bun, Viktor walked over to the barre Yuri was at. “Let’s go through the position together, okay?” 

Yuri smiled up at him; it was nice seeing the demon smile, made him more angelic. The way his little leggings and leg warmers hugged his thin legs only made his angelic composure even more so. 

\+ + +

Yuri was almost asleep at the dinner table, then had fallen asleep in the bathtub. Viktor had to remember that Yuri was a child and he wore out easier than most. Yuri gave him very little help as he dressed him then picked him up to take him to bed. 

The problem was, Yuri was on the top bunk, and Viktor couldn’t hold him and climb up the ladder on the side of the bed. With a heavy sigh, it was easier to just lay Yuri in his larger bed underneath. He looked like an angel as he laid there sleeping, his kitten curled up around him. 

\+ + +

He called Lexi over as it was still early, and Yuri was knocked out. They couldn’t go back to the bedroom, but they could hang out on the couch. Viktor still had needs and they didn’t change being a child was around. 

“You are so domestic not Viktor, it is sweet,” Lexi said and he took Viktor’s hair down, running his fingers through the strands. 

Viktor had to remind Lexi they could not be loud due to Yuri sleeping. Lexi wanting to peak in at the sleeping angel, but Viktor wouldn’t allow it. “Don’t even think about waking him up!” 

It was hard being quiet, Lexi had to put his hand over Viktor’s mouth as he bent Viktor over the armchair in his living room. 

\+ + +


End file.
